


Paging Doctor Ziegler...

by genjiguts



Series: I Need Healing - Dr. Angelo Ziegler [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angelo "Mercy" Ziegler - Freeform, Blackwatch Era, Concept Art Mercy - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, I'm Sorry, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Jesse McCree is a Little Shit, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genjiguts/pseuds/genjiguts
Summary: Blackwatch failed one of their missions quite bad, and Angelo can tell when Gabriel's upset even if he's on the other side of the building caring for his damaged agents, so he helps his lovely partner blow off some steam.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Angelo "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: I Need Healing - Dr. Angelo Ziegler [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046086
Kudos: 2





	Paging Doctor Ziegler...

**Author's Note:**

> So, we all know how hot Dr. Angelo is, so why not take it upon myself to become your concept art mercy author? I wrote this for my boyfriend at 4 am but I think I'll put this in a series and write lots of him.

They were both hard workers, but Angelo knew when his lover needed a break. As if it wasn't obvious, Gabriel was furrowing his eyebrows and making dissatisfied noises constantly. It was almost like Angelo could feel his emotions from the Medical Wing. Gabe knew he could but he figured he was busy with his Blackwatch agents at the moment. A beaten Jesse McCree, a somehow even more broken Genji Shimada and a drained Moira O'Deorain all sat in Angelo's large office.

Gabe had already finished his argument with Jack about this certain mission failing, and the four agents were taking it hard since it was one of their first failures. They had been warned from the beginning that too many slip-ups meant being shut down. It was already being hung over their heads. 

Angelo frowned while he was fussing over Genji. The cyborg was silent and sat still, accustomed to Angelo's caring and soft hands on him. Alas, only in a medical way, Genji's crush on his doctor did not show. That amazed Moira and Jesse, the fact that Angelo got so close without Genji batting his eyes. Moira especially couldn't even breathe in Genji's direction without him becoming edged. He and Jesse were becoming close though, so Jesse could now give hugs and let Genji perch on his shoulders. The two had a confusing relationship.

Angelo was startled out of his distracted small talk with the three agents by his pager. He let go of Genji, who relaxed, and took it from his back pocket. Gabe. He sighed slowly, trying not to make his small smile obvious. Jesse chuckled, "Wonder who that is, runnin' off, doc? Important work t' attend to?" He teased. Genji couldn't help but smirk at it, even if it hurt his feelings a little. 

"You tease. But yes, do not kill each other, I shall return shortly." Angelo gave the three of them a bright smile before turning and leaving the room faster than he probably should have. Luckily, he didn't pass anyone who would have struck up a lengthy conversation with him. His intense need to be nice to everyone would have taken over. 

Gabriel wasn't even the one who paged Angelo, he hardly used it. It was actually Jack. He knew the argument upset Gabe, and Jack wasn't heartless when it came to him.

The door opened and Gabriel looked up, blinking in surprise. Angelo rushed around the desk and melted into Gabriel's arms, which of course was happily taken. Instant relief and warmth flowed between their bodies. Closing their eyes in content. It was soft and so, so nice. Angelo was the first to say something.

"You're overworked, my love." He said simply, concern lacing his words. Gabriel scoffed softly.

"Is that your formal diagnosis?" he poked at Angelo's side, making his lover giggle softly. 

"Yes, actually." He said, moving so he could sit in Gabriel's lap properly. Strong arms wrapped around his waist. That always was the biggest sense of home and comfort he got.

"We failed. And it's very frustrating. It's being held over all of our heads, the second those three walk out, it's all gonna be humiliating for them. And I can't help but blame myself." Gabriel's voice was slow, shaky even at some words. It seems shocking how easy that was, but he and Angelo had been practicing Gabe opening up to him for months now. Almost a year! Angelo would say with excitement. 

"I know, my sweet, but once isn't going to dictate your future." Angelo responded, softly.

"It might." Gabriel shot back, a little harsher than he meant. Angelo knew he didn't mean to.

"Lovebug.." Angelo sighed softly, leaning against Gabe's chest again. He let him hold onto Angelo like a teddy bear for a while. It was silent except for Angelo's occasional humming. 

The affections were chaste until the last few moments. Angelo had said he was getting ready to go back to check on the damaged Blackwatch agents, but his wrist was pulled on as soon as his body left Gabriel's lap. He huffed, letting himself be pulled back onto his lovers lap. His back was to him this time, he didn't think anything of it until Gabriel's hand was forcing Angelo's thighs open and palming his crotch. 

"Don't run away from me, doll, not yet.." Gabriel's words dripped in dominance. It was quite the switch from 30 seconds ago. It made Angelo shiver. That was all it took for slick to fill his underwear. Gabe could tell, he began to rub slowly. Angelo was sensitive and loud, so he began to whimper almost immediately. 

Gabe was an impatient man when it came to Angelo, his teasing only continuing for a few moments. He shoved the hand under Angelo's waistband and teased the boys soaked hole. His cunt was aching, Gabe could tell, "So damn easy.." he huffed, breath hitting Angelo's sensitive neck. It made him squirm in his lap, ass grinding against Gabe's cock. 

"Only cause of… you." Angelo panted, Gabriel's fingers were near godly and not because he took care of them or his hands were always nice, but because they were damaged and calloused. 

"Liar. You'd act like this with anyone, I'm just lucky." Gabe spat, shoving two of his thick fingers inside Angelo with hardly a warning. It made him squeal. That prompted Gabe's other hand to clasp Angelo's mouth closed, "Whore." He mumbled, biting at the nape of Angelo's neck and moving his fingers at a bruising pace. He hadn't even pulled off his pants. 

Gabriel's hand barely covered up Angelo's needy whines and screams. Even better when a muffled and choked up "Daddy!" came from his lips.

Of course, it was only a short time before Angelo came, very hard. He came a lot too, coating most of Gabriel's hand. His other palm covered in saliva. He chuckled while he wiped the saliva on his jeans, and then shoved his cum coated fingers into a poor recovering Angelo's mouth. It made him moan but he sucked obediently. 

Satisfied, Gabriel pulled his fingers out and pushed Angelo up and out of his lap.

"Go on. Go tend to my agents." he said, all business. He was uncomfortably hard in his work pants but leaving Angelo so satisfied with an orgasm and yet still never satisfied was more fun. Even more fun when he heard Angelo's huffs of protest. Gabriel turned back to his work and rolled his eyes, "Go." he repeated firmly. That made Angelo scurry out of the dark office, rushing back to the Medical Wing for the Blackwatch agents.

They knew. Jesse laughed when Angelo came back in, Genji stared and Moira scoffed.

"Have fun?" Jesse chuckled, watching Angelo become flustered and sit behind his desk quickly. He was pretending to type on Moira's chart. He didn't respond either. He was too focused on how wet his underwear was and how red his face was. Genji and Jesse’s snickering only got louder.


End file.
